PAIRINGS
by Fireguitar
Summary: Short stories with romance, bromance, and friendship. Some are fluffy :) Request pairings for more! *Look inside for more details* WILL include Benny\Ethan(bromance), Ethara, and Bennica for sure. Anymore pairings? Request!


**A collection of one-shots... These are not full stories with "cliffhangers" and plots. It's simply some fluffiness & short stories. There WILL be fluff sometimes, and there WILL be a plot sometimes. Thankz. Enjoy! By the way: Any requests for a pairing from this show will be taken. I take female\male, male\male, female\female, bromance, girl friendship, or simply just friendship between anyone. I DO ANY PAIRINGS from the show. Just request it in a review! Thankz!**

* * *

****_Story #1: Ethan\Benny BROMANCE_

_(hear me with bromance; it's not a gay one)_

__**It's a little fluffy with a small plot...**

****"I can't believe Sarah rejected me!" Ethan cried. "Well... I can believe it... But I'm gonna just die now..."

"You got rejected?" Benny asked.

"Yeah," Ethan sighed, "she said that 'she doesn't wanna go on a higher level than friends' when I asked her out."

"Well, kudos to you for even asking her out. But that means one good thing," Benny grinned, "you don't have to pay me a hundred bucks!"

"That is a pretty good thing." Ethan laughed. "But what should I do now?"

"Well, do you still 'like like' her?" Benny asked.

"Of course I do," Ethan replied, "she's amazing."

"Then pretend like you don't care about being rejected." Benny said.

"But I _do _care!" Ethan cried. "I care _a lot_."

"It doesn't matter what you really feel. This is all an act." Benny grinned. "You pretend to dis the crush, and then you snap like an alligator! You know what I mean? You pretend like you don't care, and then you start bumpin' up your cool and flirt with a bunch of girls. Then go back to flirting with her. It totally works."

"Well, has it worked on _Erica_ for you?" Ethan asked, pointing out Benny's crush.

"I like her, but I haven't tested it out yet." Benny replied.

"Wouldn't that be lying about myself?" Ethan frowned. "I don't want Sarah to like a different me."

"Wasn't she _all over_ you when you were that flirtatious Dusker?" Benny asked.

"Yeah, but that's because she was a Dusk character, too." Ethan replied.

"Whatever." Benny snapped. "Just go for my plan!"

"I'm still... _Hurt_ from being rejected," Ethan sighed, "it hurts like hell."

"I know you're probably feeling like a loser after getting rejected, and you probably lost confidence. We'll make Rory test my method out." Benny smiled. "If it works for Rory, it should work for any guy, right? Rory basically has no ability to get a girlfriend!"

Ethan chuckled a little. "Thanks, dude. That actually helps a little."

"Now, why don't we forget about girls?" Benny asked.

"I can't..." Ethan sighed. "She's all over my mind, Benny!"

"There's no need to feel upset right now." Benny grinned. "Do you know what always cheers a guy up?"

"Getting a girlfriend," He sadly said.

"_No_, but that's also a good thing," He laughed, "What I'm talking about is..._ An awesome ice cream sundae_!"

"Ice cream sounds awesome," Ethan smiled, "but I feel like a lonely girl eating ice cream to get over a break up..."

"Come on, ice cream is not for lonely girls!" Benny cried. "Don't insult the best food in the world! Oh, that and bacon."

"It sounds great, but that won't help me get over being rejected by Sarah." Ethan sighed.

"Yes it will!" Benny exclaimed. "How about after school we go for sundaes?"

"Alright, but only because you're my best bud." Ethan smiled.

"That's a good Ethan!" Benny grinned.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

****Ethan saw Sarah giving him a sorry look as she walked past him. He knew she didn't like him right now. But if he played his cards right, and used Benny's plan correctly, he knew he had a chance to _make_ Sarah like him as more than a friend.

"Dude, you ready to go?" Benny smiled.

"Y-yeah," Ethan answered, turning his attention from Sarah to Benny.

"You'll forget about Sarah after this." Benny said. "I bet you will."

**At THE SUNDAE PALACE**

****"Welcome to the Sundae Palace! Check out our specials board for limited time flavors, and 'flavors of the day'." The worker said, as the two teenage boys walked into the Sundae Palace.

_After eating..._

__"This is so awesome!" Ethan exclaimed. "We should invite more guys next time. That would rock. I don't need girls. I just need my best bud, and my guy friends. If Sarah doesn't like me, that's her loss. Let's see how she likes it when I flirt with her..."

"I know you'd come through." Benny said. "That's the Benny Method."

"But dude, this was so fun." Ethan smiled. "Come again tomorrow?"

"More sundaes, more fun!" Benny exclaimed. "We'll get Rory to come next time, too."

"Can't wait. You rock, Benny." Ethan grinned.


End file.
